wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
New Alliance
| base = Dalaran (Third War) | theater = Silverpine Forest, Alterac Mountains, Lordamere Lake (Third War) | leader = Grand Marshal Garithos | leaders = Kael'thas Sunstrider | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron | faction = Neutral | status = Kael'thas' loyalists joined Illidan and Garithos' loyalists were annihilated by the Forsaken. }} The New AllianceWarcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 214. (normally referred to as simply the Alliance) was a small band of human and elven warriors that fought back against the Scourge in the aftermath of the Third War. They were led by Grand Marshal Garithos and the force consisted of humans, blood elves led by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and dwarves under both Bronzebeard and Wildhammer. History Background During the Third War, Dalaran was destroyed by Archimonde, but many of the Burning Legion demons went to Kalimdor and were defeated. Lord Garithos became the Grand Marshal of the survivors of the Alliance of Lordaeron and managed to retake Dalaran. Blood elves Garithos and his men were joined by Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and his healthiest warriorshttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/451.xml volunteeredly, although they were met with suspicious by the prejudiced human Garithos. Garithos assigned the blood elves increasingly difficult missions,http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/338.xml he stationed them throghout Silverpine Forest and would have perished if not for the help of Tyrande and Maiev. They returned to Dalaran but were scolded by Garithos and ordered them to repair three observatories, after the repairs Lord Garithos went to the front lines and left Kael'thas to await orders. The next day an emissary sent by Garithos withdraw the human and dwarven troops from Kael'thas control and send them to the fornt lines, then Dalvengyr and an undead army launched an attack to Kael'thas' bases. When the blood elves were going to be defeated, Lady Vashj and her naga appeared and helped Kael'thas. Later Garithos arrived and saw the naga, he condemned this action as treason and imprisioned the blood elves for excecuting them later. Divided The New Alliance was divided into two groups: the human and dwarves loyal to Garithos and Kael'thas' forces, the blood elves who were imprisoned. Imprisoned and sentenced to death, the blood elves were rescued by Vashj. Kael'thas fought his way throughout the dungeons of Dalaran, defeating the Garithos' Enforcers and to his former friend Kassan. The blood elves planned to reopen the portal oppened by Kel'thuzad to bring Archimonde to Azeroth and redirect it to Outland, where they would meet Illidan, however, they would need to keep Garithos at bay while his men crossed the portal. Dark Factions, p.119 The portal was attacked by the Garithos' Elite Guard with the suicide mission of destroying it. Kael'thas, Vashj and some engineers planned the defense and managed to hold Garithos. Mind-controlled After the blood elves escaped Garithos he continued fighting against the Scourge. But after Arthas was overthrown and had to left to help the Lich King, the New Alliance and the last human remnants from Lordaeron were bewitched by Detheroc.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 150. However, Sylvanas and Varimathras attacked Detheroc's base, they killed many humans and undeads alike and managed to slew the dreadlord, with this they freed the humans and defeated the remaining undeads. Then Sylvanas proposed an alliance with Garithos, we was offended by sush offer as she was part of the undeads that drove the humans in the first place, but without other choice he picked what was left from his forces and met Sylvanas outside of the base. Annihilation The elves had left the New Alliance and the Wildhammer dwarves were annihilated,They are not in A New Power in Lordaeron. with just humans and Bronzebeard dwarves left; yet the humans went to the Capital City. Sylvanas, Varimathras and Garithos planned to attack the Capital City, Balnazzar could only be defeated through attrition. Garithos' men attacked from the rear, while Sylvana's forces attacked from the front. Balnazzar was unprepared by an attack of both armies. Garithos' was informed of the missing Ironforge dwarves, he was infuriated, but went in their search. He found them and insulted them, and the dwarves joined his forces. With both arimes attacking from different sides, Balnazzar's Forces, the Dreadlord Insurgents and the Dreadlord Loyalists were defeated. Balnazzar was "killed" by his brother Varimathras, and then Garithos named Sylvanas' undead "wretched animals" and that they should leave the city, but Sylvanas ordered to Varimathras to kill Garithos, he glady done it and then slew his army; renaming her faction as the Forsaken. Command structure *Detheroc/Balnazzar - Mind-controllers. (Deseased/Defeated) **Garithos - Grand Marshal. (Deseased) ***Kael'thas - Prince and leader of the blood elves. ****Alliance Remnants ***Emissary - Informer to the troops. ***Kassan - Jailor of the dungeons of Dalaran. ****Garithos' Enforcers ***Garithos' Elite Guard Reference list Category:Organizations